Please, Stay Here!
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sebuah segel dendam lama yang dibuka kembali : "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka!""/ Draft lama. No Editing. Chap 2 is up! Review?
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku takut dia akan datang, dan sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi!" –Haruno Sakura_

_So just stay here with me, baby!_

_._

**.**

**allihyun **presents

A **Naruto **Fanfiction

**AU. Draft Lama. Typo/Miss typo(s). Alur tidak beraturan. Minim deskripsi**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please, Stay Here! **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, Stay Here!**

**-chapter I-**

Sakura memandang ke segala penjuru kota Konoha itu dengan pandangan sedih dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Itu tempat favoritnya. Entah apa yang sedang berkelibat di balik jidat lebarnya, yang jelas wajahnya kelihatan murung, tatapannya kosong dan sesekali lidahnya berdecak gelisah.

Gadis yang biasanya mampu menghidupkan suasana itu tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini sikapnya jadi aneh seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa sebabnya, sahabat-sahabatnya juga tidak, bahkan dia sendiri pun. Yang Sakura tahu hanyalah tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa gelisah, dan juga. . .takut. . .yah, Sakura merasa sekonyong-konyong perasaan mencekam bernama takut itu mulai meliputi dirinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, sejak mendengar berita itu. Dan selalu saja tempat ini jadi tempat pelampiasan Sakura. Meskipun disana dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain hanya duduk di kursi semen yang dingin sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha di waktu senja. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Memang perasaan aneh itu tidak hilang, tapi setidaknya dia merasa lebih baik.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya yang membungkuk. Agaknya dia sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama melamun disitu, buktinya badannya sudah terasa pegal. Sakura menggeliatkan badannya sedikit untuk melakukan peregangan, tapi gerakannya terhenti sewaktu dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu di belakangnya. Dan sewaktu dia menoleh didapatinya sahabatnya yang berambut pirang sudah berdiri di depan pintu tangga. Senyum Sakura sedikit mengembang waktu mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Ino!"

Gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya menyeringai sebal sebelum kemudian berjalan di sisi Sakura.

"Hhh, Sakuraaa! jadi sejak tadi kau disini!"teriaknya sebal. Wajahnya kelihatan merah padam menahan kesal.

"Hehe. . Begitulah," sahut Sakura ringan.

"Kau tahu?semua orang mencarimu ke sana-sini, tadi kau bilang pusing lalu ijin ke ruang kesehatan. Dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, membuat cemas saja. Senang ya jadi pusat perhatian begitu?"

Sakura hanya terkekeh hambar menanggapi tuduhan sahabatnya itu,

"Siapa suruh repot-repot mencariku?"jawabnya enteng. Sampai-sampai Ino harus membelalakkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang bicara tadi memang Sakura.

"Hei hei! Kau dengar kau bilang apa barusan? Cih! Gaya bicaramu seperti Sasuke saja!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum hambar, Sasuke? Ah! Pemuda itu. . .

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi Sasuke juga mencariku?"

"Err. . .sepertinya begitu. Tapi dia berlagak sok tidak peduli, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Uchiha satu itu? Dasar!"

"Hn."

Ino melengos lagi,

"Lihat dirimu! Semakin lama semakin mirip Sasuke. Acuh dan dingin."

Sakura tidak menanggapi omongan Ino barusan. Dia lebih suka diam sambil memandang langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye itu. Ino sendiri jadi ikut-ikutan diam. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura," akhirnya Ino duluan yang mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara duluan, daripada berlama-lama dengan situasi beku seperti itu.

"Hn."

"Kau datang kesini...pasti karena kau merasa ketakutan lagi ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ditekuknya kakinya sehingga dia bisa memeluk lututnya dengan leluasa. Setelah merasa nyaman baru akhirnya dia bicara,

"Entahlah Ino. . .tiba-tiba saja ketakutan itu muncul tanpa aku bisa mengendalikannya."

"Sakura,tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Konyol sekali seorang Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba jadi paranoid hanya karena kabar burung."

Sakura menggeram,"Itu bukan kabar burung! Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia akan datang, dan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Alis Ino bertaut heran,"Dia?"

Sakura mengencangkan pelukan pada lututnya,

"Dia. . .Kak Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Ino menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga setelah mendengar nama keramat itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Nama itu, Uchiha Itachi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu? Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang dengan sadisnya membunuh semua anggota klannya dengan hanya menyisakan satu orang untuk hidup, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Parahnya, setelah melakukan itu dengan tanpa dosa dia pergi kabur dan sampai sekarang statusnya masih buronan. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghilang dari Konoha, dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar kecuali berita bahwa dia berhasil melakukan pembantaian di kota-kota lainnya bersama kelompoknya yang diberi nama Akatsuki. Baru beberapa hari lalu tersiar kabar bahwa Itachi akan kembali. Kabar yang sebenarnya mustahil kalau tidak mau dibilang iseng. Tapi herannya, Sakura menanggapi itu serius. Terlalu serius bahkan.

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa yang baru saja kau sebutkan namanya? Aku memang mendengar kalau dia akan datang, maksudku... Aku tidak habis pikir kalau kau menganggapnya akan benar-benar datang! Memangnya untuk apa dia datang? Untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke karena rindu padanya? Atau pulang dan menghabiskan masa tuanya di Uchiha Mansion? Atau yang lebih konyol dia kesini untuk berziarah ke makam orangtuanya setelah dia membunuhnya? Hah! Ayolah Sakuraa..." cecar Ino panjang lebar diakhiri dengan desahan frustasi.

Lelah rasanya berhari-hari melihat Sakura begitu hanya karena hal yang menurutnya bodoh. Padahal menurut Ino, Sakura yang pandai itu seharusnya bisa berfikir lebih rasional ketimbang dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sedang mengandalkan feelingnya sekarang ini. Hal yang biasa dilakukan Ino, tapi ternyata sangat tidak pas ketika yang melakukannya adalah Sakura.

"Aku hanya percaya pada feelingku,Ino."

"Bagaimana kalau feelingmu itu salah?"

"Bagaimana kalau benar?"Sakura balik bertanya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Belum!"

"Kau keras kepala!"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku!"

"Bodoh! Gunakan otakmu, forehead-girl!"

"Sudah. Dan fee-"

"Itu bukan otak tapi hati. BODOH!"Ino memotong omongan Sakura dan lagi-lagi mendenguskan nafas kesal. Berkali-kali dia berdebat dengan Sakura dan hasilnya selalu begini. Sakura tetap keras kepala dengan segala macam omong kosongnya tentang feeling itu. Yah,walaupun dia agak terhibur bisa mengatai Sakura Bodoh. Kesempatan yang langka sebelumnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau peduli amat sih? Sasuke saja tidak peduli!"

_Sasuke bukannya tidak peduli, dia hanya tidak mau kelihatan peduli_, kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau juga harus pulang. Sudah malam, angin malam tidak bagus untukmu,"kata Ino sambil beranjak pergi dari kursi.

Sakura masih membatu di kursi semen yang mulai mendingin itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menengok dan memanggil Ino,

"Ino-pig,aku pulang denganmu ya!"

Ino tersenyum kemudian pura-pura bertampang kesal,

"Kalau begitu cepat sedikit,forehead-girl!"

Sakura balas menjulurkan lidah sebelum akhirnya diseret Ino untuk pulang. Hari memang sudah beranjak malam, dan langit mulai gelap.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari terengah-engah di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, Konoha High. Sudah sejam lebih Naruto berlari seperti orang gila sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sakura, tapi bahkan menyahut, kelihatan batang hidungnya saja tidak. Padahal Naruto sudah mencarinya ke segala penjuru sekolah, dari ujung barat sampai timur, dari utara ke selatan, dari lantai bawah sampai ke atas dan tempat-tempat terpencil di gedung sekolah seperti gudang. Bahkan Naruto sempat mendapat makian dari sekelompok cewek gara-gara nekat masuk ke toilet wanita untuk mencari Sakura. Tapi tetap saja usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura bagai lenyap di telan bumi.

Hampir saja Naruto putus asa kalau saja dia tidak ingat satu tempat yang belum dijangkaunya. Tempat dimana dia sedang berdiri termangu di depan tangga untuk menuju kesana. Atap...

.

.

Pakkun, nama anjing Retriever tampan itu, mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya sambil mengendus kesana kemari. Dari gelagatnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, errr...tepatnya seseorang. Sementara itu di belakangnya tampak tuannya yang kelihatan gusar. Mata hitam onyxnya memandang pada Pakkun dengan tatapan geram. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang kalung leher Pakkun dihentak-hentakkan tak sabar. Terdengar gerutuan dari bibirnya,

"Anjing bodoh, sebenarnya kau becus kerja tidak sih? Dari tadi kau hanya menemukan barang-barang aneh tahu? Yang aku cari itu pemiliknya, bukan barangnya!"gerutunya ketika Pakkun menemukan sapu tangan, setelah sebelumnya menemukan pensil, jepitan rambut, dan pembatas buku. Tapi sepertinya Pakkun tidak menghiraukan gerutuan tuannya itu, karena selang beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali menemukan anting berbentuk Love, hanya sebelah. Yang tentu saja membuat tuannya semakin kesal. Matanya sudah melotot seolah-olah ingin menelan Pakkun bulat-bulat. Sepertinya dia ingin mengumpat sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Dia justru berjongkok sambil menggaruk belakang telinga Pakkun dan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Dengar anjing pintar, aku ingin kau mencari Sakura, kau kenal kan? Sakura temanku yang sering mentraktirmu pedigree? Ok! Anjing pintar!"

Dan kali ini sepertinya manjur karena setelah itu terlihat Pakkun yang melesat pergi. Tuannya menyeringai senang melihat itu. Apalagi ketika langkah Pakkun mengarah ke lantai atas, wajah pemuda itu semakin cerah.

"Apa dia ke tempat itu lagi?"pikirnya sembari mengimbangi kecepatan Pakkun. Dan wajahnya berganti benar-benar puas ketika langkah Pakkun mengarahkannya ke arah tangga menuju atap.

"Benar dugaanku,"desisnya.

Namun langkahnya melambat ketika dilihatnya ada pemuda lain yang juga sedang berdiri termangu di depan tangga. Pemuda itu tampak berantakan dengan rambut duren pirangnya, ditambah kemeja oranye-nya yang berantakan. Pemuda itu...siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Naruto?"

.

.

Naruto reflek menoleh ketika dia mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, bersama dengan anjingnya.

"Sasuke?"sapanya ceria.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas, justru Pakkun yang kelihatan bersemangat menggonggong ketika dilihatnya sahabat tuannya itu.

"Wah, kau memang lebih ramah dari tuanmu ya, Pakkun!"sapa Naruto ramah pada retriever tampan itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Ditanya begitu Sasuke kelihatan sedikit gugup, hanya sebentar saja, karena sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah kembali ke jiwa Uchiha-nya, cool.

"Menemani Pakkun jalan-jalan."jawabnya dingin.

Dan Naruto yang bebal tentu saja tidak menyadari kegugupan Sasuke yang hanya sekilas itu.

"Oh, aku kira kau mencari Sakura."

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya?"

"Yah, tentu saja kau harus mencarinya, Sakura itu teman kita!"kali ini terdengar nada emosional dari suara Naruto.

"Hn, apa peduliku?"

"Haah, kau memang tuan-tidak-peduli!"keluh Naruto.

Kemudian suasana hening sejenak, kedua sahabat itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan Pakkun sepertinya juga ikut-ikutan sok merenung.

"Hei!"kali ini terdengar suara Sasuke memecah keheningan,

"Apa...kau sudah menemukannya?"tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah.

Naruto mengangkat mukanya, lalu menggeleng pelan,  
"Belum."

Hening lagi.

Dan tanpa sadar pandangan mereka berdua mengarah ke pintu diatas tangga, pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan atap.

"Apa pikiranmu sama denganku, Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, Sakura ada di atas."

"Entahlah."jawab Sasuke berbohong, karena pada saat yang bersamaan hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sakura ada di sana. Tapi tentu saja seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mengakuinya, apalagi di depan Naruto. Tidak!Jangan harap!

Tapi ternyata kondisi tidak berpihak pada sang Uchiha, karena ketika didengarnya pintu itu bergerak dia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika yang muncul dari balik pintu memang benar-benar Sakura, diikuti Ino. Tapi Sasuke tentu saja hanya menunjukkan wajah leganya itu dalam hitungan detik saja, karena pada detik berikutnya ekspresi Sasuke sudah kembali pada tuan-tidak-peduli. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Pakkun yang langsung memancarkan aura bahagia. Bahkan Pakkun dengan hebohnya langsung melesat ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Nyaris saja gadis itu roboh, untung saja dia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sekarang justru dia sedang berlutut menggaruk belakang telinga Pakkun dengan lembut,

"Hai Retriever tampan, kau pasti sangat merindukanku ya?"sapanya pada Pakkun yang langsung menyusrukkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sakura. Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anjing Sasuke yang jelas sangat tidak mirip tabiat tuannya itu.

Naruto yang tidak rela melihat adegan 'mesra' di depannya itu langsung memprotes Sakura,  
"Hei Sakura, bukan Pakkun yang dari tadi mencarimu tapi aku! Sekarang setelah capek-capek mencarimu malah Pakkun yang diistimewakan! Huh! Kau ini, pergi kemana saja sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu? Membuat orang khawatir saja!"cerocosnya tidak sabar.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawa tertahan lalu menurunkan Pakkun dari pangkuannya,  
"Yah,maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri saja. Maaf kalau membuatmu begitu khawatir,"jawab Sakura dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau, sedang ada masalah ya?"tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap,  
"Kalau ada masalah jangan ragu cerita padaku ya Sakura, aku pasti akan ada kapanpun kau mau!"

Dan gadis itu pun tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding menyaksikan kedua karibnya menghela nafas kesal. Melihat Naruto yang bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum, dan Pakkun yang bisa 'bermesraan' dengan Sakura begitu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan marah dan kesal yang menelusup halus dalam hatinya. Apa ini...cemburu? Hah! Cemburu? Hal bodoh apa lagi itu? Cih!

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke?"tanya seseorang di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh, ternyata Ino.

"Hn, menemani Pakkun." jawabnya dingin.

"Kau yakin bukan Pakkun yang menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Ino pura-pura menghela nafas berat,  
"Hah,kalau begitu aneh sekali! Biasanya anjing itu menemani majikannya, bukan kebalikannya. Tapi kau? Haah, berarti kalau begitu fungsi anjing dan tuan sudah berbalik ya?"kata Ino sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke yang merasa tersinggung pada ucapan Ino.

Gadis blonde itu mengikik sambil berdiri dengan pose menantang di depan Sasuke.  
"Apa maksudku? ckckck, apa begitu sulit menebak apa maksudku, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin ribut."

"Aku juga tak mengajakmu ribut, aku kan hanya tanya kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya itu jengah,  
"Kau mencari Sakura,eh?"tanya Ino.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan muka cool-nya.

"Kau cemburu pada mereka,ya?"cecar Ino lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat menahan ekspresi cool-nya, dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dirasa mulai memanas. Mungkin memang benar apa kata Ino, tapi kebenaran kadang memalukan!

Ino tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke barusan, jelas Sasuke sudah terpancing,

"Benar,eh? Kau cemburu?"

"TIDAK!"bantah Sasuke, tapi mukanya masih berpaling.

"Baik, kau cemburu!"

"Kubilang TIDAK!"

Ino tersenyum sinis,

"Dasar cowok! Gengsi memang nomor satu, apalagi bagi Uchiha sepertimu, iya kan Sasuke!?"

Kali ini Sasuke diam, entah membenarkan atau bingung mencari alasan,  
"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Aku yang akan membantumu!"

"Eh?"

**==== tbc ====**

Halooo saya balik lagi dengan fic lamaa, hehehe. Yah walaupun baru di-publish sekarang sebenernya ini fic lama sih, pernah di-publish di fb duluuu banget. Sekitar 4 tahun lalu XD jadi kalau banyak nemu typo, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas apalagi soal diksi. Yah, hahahaha saya cuma bisa ketawa, karena ini saya re-publish disini tanpa editing. Masih sama persis kaya di fb kecuali tentang penggabungan beberapa chap jadi satu dan sedikit polesan formatting yang harus disesuaiin sama standar beta reader Ffn. Dulu saya nulis sama publish note di fb pakai hp dengan kapasitas 5000 huruf (huruf lho ya bukan kata) udah paling maksimal. Jadi ya bisa dibayangin sendiri sependek apa itu per-chapternya ehehe.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saya publish disini? Gak muna lah, jujur saya lagi pengen publish tapi males nulis (?)/apahhh. Jadinya saya pakai ini, soalnya saya sudah ada plot buat fic ini, cuman belum saya susun ulang jadi rapi dan belum saya publish di fb lanjutannya. Jadi rencananya saya masih mau re-publish aja tanpa editing sampai chapter terakhir yang saya publish di fb, itu kalau readers berkenan cerita ini dilanjutin. Kenapa ga pake editing? Sengaja saya gituin supaya saya dan juga readers sendiri tahu sudah sejauh mana nulis saya berkembang atau malah stag disitu aja atau justru mundur. Walau pun saya sebenernya bukan orang yang telaten nulis juga sih ehe ehe ehe. So, **CMIIWW** yaah! **Correct me if I were wrong**! ;)

Tapi kalau gak berkenan buat dilanjutin, bakal saya delete kok. Dan yah mungkin saya rombak ulang lagi. Nah jadi, **keep or delete**? Bergantung dari **review** kalian ;)

**Story only = 2102word**

**From2009 to2013, stillonmyownpace**

**-allihyun.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka!" _

_._

**.**

**allihyun **presents

A **Naruto **Fanfiction

**AU. Draft Lama. No Editing. Typo/Miss typo (s). Alur tidak beraturan. Minim deskripsi**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please, Stay Here! **©** allihyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, Stay Here!**

**-chapter II-**

Segalanya terasa berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Sakura. Sepertinya baru semenit yang lalu dia turun dari atap dan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi sekejap kemudian Naruto sudah pergi dengan Ino yang mendadak memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya pulang. Yah, walaupun Naruto masih berteriak-teriak protes. Itu sih memang kebiasaannya untuk selalu super heboh di setiap kesempatan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura sedikit merasa canggung sekarang. Karena gara-gara kepergian Naruto dan Ino tadi, itu berarti sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan...Sasuke!

Di satu sisi Sakura merasa senang, tapi di sisi lain rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyergapnya karena sekonyong-konyong suasana kaku tercipta. Dari tadi mereka tidak mengobrol sepatah katapun, Sasuke yang memang tidak banyak bicara hanya diam. Sedangkan Sakura yang biasanya cerewet itupun tiba-tiba saja kehilangan lidahnya. Rasa gugup yang aneh tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya. Aneh? Ya aneh! Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa secanggung itu. Jadi untuk mengalihkan rasa canggungnya, Sakura lebih suka membelai-belai Pakkun yang masih ada di sampingnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke akhirnya, mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi diam Sakura, atau mungkin justru cemburu pada Pakkun?

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Mmm, aku rasa aku pulang saja sekarang, ayo Pakkun!"kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Pakkun pergi.  
Sakura hanya berdiri mematung, memandangi punggung cowok yang membawa anjing itu semakin menjauh. Sampai akhirnya menghilang ditelan tangga. Sakura menghela nafas berat,

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke,"katanya kemudian, yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar Sasuke.

.

.

"Heh, Ino!apa maksudmu dengan ini, ha?"tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Saat ini dia sedang mengantarkan Ino yang tiba-tiba saja ingin diantarkannya pulang. Dari mukanya jelas Naruto masih kesal dengan 'insiden pemaksaan' tadi. Pasalnya Naruto ingin mengantarkan Sakura, tapi Ino keburu memaksanya secara tidak jelas.

"Huh, apa katamu? Aku hanya ingin diantar pulang, tidak baik kan gadis sepertiku pulang sendirian?lagipula ini sudah hampir gelap,bahaya tahu?"jawab Ino yang juga ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa gak minta diantar Sasuke saja sih?"

"Terserah denganku kan ingin diantar siapa!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak telfon Shikamaru saja, ha?dia pasti tidak keberatan kalau hanya menjemputmu saja."

Mendengar nama Shikamaru wajah Ino tiba-tiba serasa terbakar. Langsung saja dia berbalik dan berjalan lagi agar Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya,

"Kau ini bicara apa?Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan Temari kan? Hmh!"

Naruto menyeringai,

"Hhaa, jadi kau cemburu pada Temari?"

wajah Ino semakin panas,

"A..apa?! Cemburu? Hanya karena si pemalas itu? Maaf saja ya!"balasnya tegas, walaupun hatinya berkata lain.

"Eh?jangan begitu Ino, jangan pura-pura lagi. Tidak jelek kan jujur pada perasaan sendiri? Lagipula Shika itu biarpun pemalas tapi dia murid paling pandai sepanjang sejarah Konoha! Rugi kalau kau melewatkan kesempatanmu untuk bersamanya, lagipulaTemari belum resmi juga kan dengan Shika, masih ada kesempatan!"kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Ino tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan, dalam hati dia membenarkannya. Tapi membenarkan dan melakukan adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bicara lagi, Naruto."

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Bom? Racun? Pistol? Entahlah, dia hanya merasa hari ini dia menjadi orang lain. Baru sekitar 5 menit lalu dia memutuskan untuk pulang duluan bersama Pakkun, meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sekarang? Dia sudah berjalan bersisian dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Ditemani Pakkun tentunya.

Yah, setelah sampai pintu gerbang sekolah tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingat Sakura. Dan mau tidak mau ingatannya melayang pada wajah gadis itu yang beberapa hari ini kelihatan muram. Tidak seperti Sakura. Ah, kenapa dia harus peduli? Biasanya kan dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dan harusnya tidak peduli. Tapi nyatanya dia peduli, dan perasaan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk kembali ke tempat Sakura.  
Setelah sampai di tempat Sakura segalanya ternyata tidak langsung jadi mudah. Justru Sasuke harus berdiri mematung dulu karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa bicara dan hanya kata-kata bodoh itu yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"Sakura, umm.. Sepertinya rumah kita memang searah."

Hah? Apa itu tadi? Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya bahwa yang bicara tadi adalah dirinya. Kedengaran terlalu bodoh. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Hhh, tapi betapapun bodohnya itu yang jelas sekarang Sakura sudah ada di sampingnya. Pulang bersamanya.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang berjalan di sisinya. Wajah gadis itu sudah tidak begitu muram, walaupun tidak juga ceria. Tapi itu lebih baik. Hati Sasuke jadi lega karenanya, perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum. Tapi kemudian dia kaget sendiri.

Eh? Dia...tersenyum? Hanya gara-gara gadis berambut pink ini?...Kenapa?

.

.

Blossom street sudah lumayan sepi ketika dua anak manusia itu berjalan melintasinya. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang keluar rumah, itupun kebanyakan yang baru pulang dari kerja. Sebagian berar lainnya lebih memilih untuk berdian di rumah, menikmati waktu senggang dengan keluarga. Maklum musim dingin seperti ini memang lebih enak berkumpul dengan kehangatan keluarga,membuat hati juga terasa hangat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai didominasi sinar lampu jalan kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa heran terpeta di wajahnya. Hari ini menurutnya Sasuke aneh, lebih pendiam dari biasanya, tapi jadi lebih perhatian. Dan...entah itu hanya perasaannya atau apa, Sasuke terlihat lebih manusiawi hari ini. Tidak tahu opini itu datang darimana, yang jelas Sasuke kelihatan lebih...manis! Hmm, memikirkan hal itu malah membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas, tanpa melihat kaca pun dia sudah tahu bahwa pasti ada rona merah di wajahnya. Sakura memang selalu begitu kalau ingat Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin maksudnya supaya dia tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam tempurung kepalanya itu menganggapnya aneh. Pikirnya, Sakura sedang disko.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan itu lagi-lagi menggeleng. Dia hanya menjawab,  
"Aku...hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke-kun karena sudah mau mengantarku pulang,"

"Hn."

Dan kemudian hening.

Udara jadi terasa semakin dingin. Bukan hanya karena suhunya yang semakin rendah, tapi juga karena suasana kaku nan beku yang tercipta. Hanya Pakkun yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, dia masih berjalan riang sambil sesekali mengibaskan ekornya.

Berbeda dengan tuannya yang kelihatan jengah dengan itu. Di luar kebiasaan, Sasuke yang biasanya menjunjung tinggi prinsip ketenangan itu jadi tidak betah dengan kecanggungan ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang beberapa hari ini mengusik pikirannya. Daripada terus-terusan penasaran,

"Sakura?"

Gadis berkuncir itu menoleh, dari sinar lampu Sasuke bisa melihat kalau mata Sakura berbinar. Mungkin karena dia memanggilnya, atau mungkin hanya ilusinya saja. Ah, entahlah!

"Ya Sasuke?"tanya Sakura ketika dilihatnya Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Oh err... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Sasuke ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya? Eh? Sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya selama ini? Hah? Mikir apa sih?

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai bersemu merah.  
"Ini tentang Itachi nii-san."kata Sasuke dingin.

Seketika itu juga rona merah di wajah Sakura menghilang.

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya ketika disadarinya perubahan wajah Sakura. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura kembali menegang hanya dengan mendengar satu nama itu, Itachi.

"Aku tahu,"kata Sasuke kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu... Perubahan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini karena mendengar bahwa nii-san akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku juga tahu kau begitu mencemaskanku sampai-sampai kau sendiri yang justru dihantui ketakutan itu. Aku bahkan tahu kau sering diam-diam menangis hanya karena ini. Aku tahu Sakura. Tapi...bisakah kau mengerti? Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu, ini hanya antara aku dan nii-san, hanya tentang klan Uchiha. Dan kau, sebagai orang luar, kuharap tidak usah terlalu memikirkan ini. Kau sudah cukup merepotkan banyak orang hanya untuk kabar burung bodoh itu!"kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

Baru sekali ini dia berbicara sepanjang itu, sekaligus setega itu, pada Sakura pula. Bukannya dia berniat jahat ataupun sengaja ingin melukai hati gadis itu. Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura berhenti memikirkan Itachi, Akatsuki, dendam Sasuke dan segala tetek bengek yang meliputinya. Hanya itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana, jadi akhirnya hanya kata-kata pedas itu yang melintas di otaknya.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa menangkap maksud terselubung dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Karena setelah Sasuke menutup mulut, Sakura langsung membelalakkan mata tak percaya,

"K...kau bilang apa Sasuke-kun? I..i..ini bukan urusanku?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Ja-"

"Tidak! Berapa kalipun kau menyuruhku aku akan tetap berkata tidak!"

"JANGAN BODOH!"suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"teriak Sakura tidak kalah keras, pelan-pelan dia mulai terisak,"kau pikir..kau pikir untuk apa aku selama ini ada disampingmu, mendukungmu, menemanimu, kau pikir untuk apa Sasuke?! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bersamamu sampai akhir! Kau bilang kau tahu semuanya tapi ternyata Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya khawatir akan orang yang penting bagimu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu! Kau tidak tahu!"  
Kali ini isakan Sakura sudah pecah menjadi tangis,

"Aku..hhh..aku yang tahu Sasuke! Aku tahu kau begitu kesepian, kau begitu ingin membunuh kakakmu, aku tahu kau begitu ingin balas dendam. Walaupun entah sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu balas dendam itu tidak baik, tapi aku tahu kau tetap menjaga keinginanmu itu. Aku tahu hal itulah obsesimu walaupun kau tidak pernah bilang, walaupun aku tidak suka tapi aku tetap ingin berjalan disampingmu! Tapi sekarang kau bilang ini bukan urusanku, apa kau pikir ini tidak terlalu kejam?"

Tangis Sakura semakin kencang.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang langsung menangis, sama sekali tak diduganya, membuatnya sedikit kaget. Bingung. Canggung.

Ada yang bergejolak di perutnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak sendiri, menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka,"

bisiknya pada gadis yang sekarang menangis dalam dekapannya itu.

.

.

Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Memeluknya? Sama sekali bukan Sasuke. Apalagi Uchiha.

Tapi Sakura merasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya ingin selalu ada dalam rengkuhan lengan kuat ini. Dada bidang ini. Selamanya. Tak ingin lepas.

Dan Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Meluapkan segalanya.

.

.

Dada Sasuke menghangat. Entah karena airmata Sakura, atau karena debaran jantungnya sendiri.  
Aneh! Hari ini dia benar-benar aneh! Dan bodoh!

Tapi...perasaan hangat apa ini?

.

.

Pakkun menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di depannya. Ya, tuannya sedang memeluk teman gadisnya. Sedang dia hanya dibiarkan berdiri menonton, tanpa pengawasan. Sebenarnya sangat mudah baginya untuk kabur. Tapi menonton adegan istimewa ini sepertinya jauh lebih menarik. Jadi dia hanya melipat kaki belakangnya saja. Duduk. Dan menonton.

.

.

Langit biru Konoha mulai dihiasi corak-corak kekuningan. Awan-awan yang menghiasinya pun turut berwarna serupa. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang sudah mulai beranjak dari kantornya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tidak heran jalanan di Konoha dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang bekerja, ada yang sendirian ada juga yang masih bergerombol dengan rekan-rekannya.

Begitu pula pemandangan yang terdapat di Konoha International Airport. Hanya saja disana juga terdapat orang-orang yang baru turun dari pesawat maupun akan naik pesawat. Diantara orang-orang tersebut ada sekelompok orang yang baru saja turun dari pesawat sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Seperti sebuah keluarga. Dilihat dari baju mereka yang tebal dan berbahan hangat, sepertinya mereka datang dari negeri salju. Sesekali mereka mengobrol sambil diselingi keluhan tentang betapa panasnya Konoha. Maklum saja iklim di Konoha berkebalikan 180 derajat dengan iklim di negeri Salju. Jadi wajar saja mereka masih kepanasan walaupun di dalam sudah dipasang AC. Bahkan salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut pirang panjang, sudah melepas jacket wolnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya yang hanya memakai tube dress warna merah maroon.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!"katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, Deidara! Kau tidak perlu show off begitu kan? Nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana?"hardik temannya yang tinggi besar, Kisame.

"Panggil aku Dei-chan! Tidak akan, aku kan hanya lepas jacket tidak perlu sampai nosebleed begitu!"

"Cih!"

Temannya yang berambut orange ikut menanggapi,  
"Sepertinya kau memang lebih pantas jadi wanita, Deidara!"

"Jangan salah. Wanita itu makhluk yang indah disamping juga rumit. Tapi itu yang membuat mereka menarik. Betul begitu kan, suamiku?"kata Deidara sambil menggamit lengan laki-laki berkuncir di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu, Itachi, tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya. Dia hanya diam sambil melihat lurus di depan.

"Hahaha..kasihan kau Deidara! Dicuekin Itachi!"suara ejekan datang dari pria berambut abu-abu bermata magenta, Hidan. Deidara menoleh dan membalasnya dengan cibiran. Lalu berjalan menyusul Itachi yang sudah di depan duluan.

"Hei Kakuzu, kau sedang apa sih?"tanya Hidan pada rekannya yang bersoftlens hijau. Rekannya yang bernama Kakuzu itu dari tadi sibuk memegang kalkulator dan buku tabungan. Mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak puas dengan hitungannya.

"Hah, bea untuk penyamaran bodoh ini jadi membengkak! Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu menyamar kan Sasori? Uang kita jadi menipis!"hardiknya sambil melirik kejam pria berambut merah bata yang berjalan disampingnya, Sasori. Tapi Sasori samasekali tidak terpengaruh dengan muka garang rekannya itu. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketenangan.

"Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara sifat pelitmu itu,"

"Aku bukan pelit, tapi hemat!"

Melihat situasi yang mulai tidak enak itu Hidan langsung menyela,  
"Sudahlah Kakuzu, nanti kan kita bisa berburu lagi disini, bukan hal yang sulit kan!"

"Kau diam saja, Hidan!"

"Jangan emosi begitu, Kakuzu!"kata Kisame menengahi. Dia kenal betul sifat Kakuzu kalau sudah menyangkut uang,

"Kau juga sama saja, tukang kebun!"

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan peran itu!"dengus Kisame kesal. Dia memang mendapat peran sebagai tukang kebun dalam penyamaran kali ini.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang senang dengan penyamaran kali ini,"kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya mengarah ke dua orang yang berjalan bergandengan mendahului rekannya.

.

Angin musim panas langsung menampar wajah putih Deidara begitu mereka sampai di luar. Disingkirkannya rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya,  
"Itachi, kau serius akan kesana?"tanyanya pada Itachi.

Pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh, seperti ada yang dipikirkan.  
"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia sekarang,"

**===tbc===**

Ohayouuu mina-san

Akhirnya saya keep fanfic ini dan berarti masih no editing hehehe. Masih belum jelas yak konfliknya gimana, emang alurnya lambat banget sih setelah kubaca ulang lagi yang di fb. Jadi mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai saya edit ;)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review dan bilang untuk meng-keep fanfic ini, _I really appreciate your appreciation, guys_ ! Jadi saya mau bales-balesin review chapter 1 kemaren disini, hehe

**Aguma : **iya kak, Alhamdulillah akhirnya lanjut ini XD yohooo, second multichap. Mohon bimbingan kaaak -/\-

**Scarlet24 : **halooo scarlet-chan, makasih ya udah review ;) ini udah update :D

**Dypa-chan : **haloo dypa-chan, thanks ya udah review ;) Itachi jahat? Engg jahat gak yaaa, jadi baik gak yaaa wkwk /plak. Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring waktu ;') /apahh

**NE : **Haii, thanks udah review ;) iyaa Sasuke udah kenal Sakura dari kecil disini. Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan mau saya flashback biar lebih jelas hehe /spoiler/

**Hanazono yuri : **haii, thanks ya udah review ;) ini udah update :D

**Mari Chappy Chan : **mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *tubruk peluk cium (?)* XDXD aseek kamu reviewww, pake bawa2 Law segala lagi *buang nodachi Law* XD iya ini emang no editing sih, kenangan waktu aku masih kecil (?) /what?/ versi aslinya boleh kamu intip di fb-ku ;) /promo XDXD

**Tomat-23 : **haiii tomat-san (?) makasih yaa udah review ;) salam kenal jugaaa :D

**Guess who : **halooo entahlah siapa kamu dan dimana kamu, sebelumnya thanks udah review ;) dan maaf saya ga bisa delete fanfic ini karena ternyata lebih banyak yang minta keep u_u maaf ya mengecewakan kamu u_u Ohya, dan terimakasih juga udah nge-judge saya yang enggak-enggak, saya gak nulis **cuma** untuk review kok apalagi kalo review-nya gak nyambung sama konten fanfic saya . Ada yang mau baca aja udah seneng, tapi gak munafik juga sih kalau saya juga seneng dapet review. Saya menghargai pembaca, jadi gak salah juga dong kalau saya juga ada harapan untuk diapresiasi? Satu lagi ya, kalau bisa review-nya login yah atau kalo enggak pakai nama yang jelas (kamu punya nama kan?) biar saya bisa diskusi gitu sekalian sama kamu(?). Habis kamu kece sih bisa nilai orang seenaknya gitu, ajarin dong :B

Yah gitu aja balesan review dari saya yah. Maaf kalo di bawahnya saya jadi emosian dan sinis begitu. Lol. Saya gak bakal emosi kalo ga dipancing duluan kok ;') Maklumin saya yang ababil ini yah -_-

Yoo, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ! ;)

**Story only = 2186word**

**From2009-to2013, stillonmyownpace**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
